


lambs to the slaughter

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIVWrite 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Priests, Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Priests, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: Azem guides them unto doom, a shepherd who leads Witches and blasphemous Saints, and despite this knowledge, Elidibus still finds himself blinded by their brilliant tales of a promised land.
Relationships: Azem & Elidibus (Final Fantasy XIV), Elidibus & Zodiark (Final Fantasy XIV), Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: FFXIVWrite 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	lambs to the slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXIVWrite Day 1: Crux
> 
> Check out the event here:  
> https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/

Elidibus knows better than to wander about at night. He knows and yet he does—listening, searching, praying—in hopes that his God will see him and grant revelation. Zodiark is a silent god and His scripture is a prescribed set of ablutions for the sake of purity and devotion. 

He is loyal. He is the most devout, the _worthiest,_ and he has it in good faith that even the temptations of Azem cannot sway him. The rigors of denial are but a step of the many required for his ascension. Their promises of freedom and indulgence are only dangerous to mortal men. He has no want of their divine light, their false providence, that strange and never-ending tale they weave about a world divided and brought peace. 

_Zodiark_ brought salvation unto the Star. It was not them and their stolen mantle who redressed the balance and grappled with a treasonous God. Hydaelyn would see them all crucified for Her own gain, supping on their dreams and aether like a leech and tossing souls about within the Lifestream as if they were naught but toys. Her machinations have seen many of his Brothers and Sisters led down the path of sin. He swears that he will not follow them. 

In his wandering and thinking, he meets them─the infernal Azem. They jaunt about with bare feet and a sunbeam smile as if he cannot see the knife they hide behind that cheer. He has no want to be a sacrificial lamb upon the altar of their broken faith. 

“Come join me,” they call, stepping over the threshold between the holy halls of his chapel and that of the wilds. Had they been a demon, they would have been stopped long before nearing His domain. “Elidibus, old friend, why do you deny me so?”

He holds his rosary tight enough to ache. “Do not speak to me as if we are associates.”

“Shall I speak to you as a brother? A lover, mayhaps?”

“Nothing,” he snaps. “You will speak to me as _nothing._ Begone from this place. You are not welcome here.”

They laugh in bell-like tones, soft and musical where it shatters the silence, and do not listen to his words. “I am a traveler, you know. You could leave with me and He would never know.”

Elidibus grinds his teeth, turning away from them to stalk down the hall in hopes that they will leave him be. They simply follow. He is almost unbothered by the dirt they track along the halls when he is fixated on their words. 

Why would he leave? What is there to run from? He is the Emissary, the preacher of Truth and Speaker for His will. He has nothing to fear from them. 

(And yet a little part of his brain nags about how even Emet-Selch had left to follow them. Their devout Architect around whose ears this very chapel rose had been seduced by Azem's promises. Where is he now? Why has he not come along with them? What has him so busy that he would not only abandon his Shepherd's side, but even that of the chance to get in the way of Elidibus's ascension? He cannot fathom the answer.)

"Elidibus," they say as he opens the door to his chambers, "do remember my offer. I will be back, 'ere long. You stand at a crossroads. Be cautious that you do not choose the wrong path."

And when he closes it behind him, their voice vanishes same as their shadow. He kneels next to his bed and entreats His guidance one word at a time. Whether a crossroads, a crux, or crucifixion, he would have answers. 

"Oh Zodiark, Father of Darkness, I pray..."

**Author's Note:**

> fellow priestfuckers hmu  
> Twitter [@khirimochi](https://twitter.com/khirimochi) OR [@TheHolyBody (NSFW)](https://twitter.com/TheHolyBody)  
> Tunglr @[Main](https://kiriami.tumblr.com) OR @[FFXIV Imagines](https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com)


End file.
